


Through The Smoke

by orphan_account



Series: High For This [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This was wrong. Big brothers were supposed to protect their siblings, not encourage them, join them, in their potentially harmful endeavors. Yet here he was, watching Hiro pull a small metal box out from under his bed, filled to the brim with drug paraphernalia and apparently their next bonding exercise.<i></i></i>
</p><p> Or</p><p>Hiro get's Tadashi high and they make out a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of listening to [this song](http://youtu.be/5O5ivCQ-JV8) (which is also hiro's jam) on repeat and being incest shipping stoner trash

This was wrong. Big brothers were supposed to protect their siblings, not encourage them, _join _them, in their potentially harmful endeavors. Yet here he was, watching Hiro pull a small metal box out from under his bed, filled to the brim with drug paraphernalia and apparently their next bonding exercise.__

__"Bro you need to relax, I can hear you thinking over here."_ _

__Tadashi snapped his gaze up from where Hiro had been removing a small pipe and a couple of containers. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly._ _

__"Sorry uh, I just- I never thought that this would happen."_ _

__Hiro smirked and stood up, one hand clutching a small pharmaceutical bottle filled with green buds, the other holding the pipe and grinder. He motioned for Tadashi to come and sit on his bed, patting the space next to him and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Tadashi smacked him on the head but sat down. He watched the methodical way Hiro worked, taking the green nuggets from the container and putting them in the grinder. Tadashi was surprised to see it come out of the bottom as a fine green powder ("Yeah dude, five chambers,") and watched somewhat impressed as he loaded it into the bowl of the pipe._ _

__The lighter was at the other end of the room on the windowsill, and now Tadashi was seriously beginning to question how he hadn't discovered Hiro's habbit sooner. He retrieved it and sat back down, nerves starting to eat away at his stomach. Why hadn't he done more rebellious things when he was a kid? He couldn't believe he was about to get high for the first time with his _baby brother _for Christ's sake.___ _

____Hiro cleared his throat, Tadashi hadn't realized he'd been staring._ _ _ _

____"You sure about this?"_ _ _ _

____Was he? He didn't know anything about this stuff, was it really smart to be doing this after all? Then he felt the ever present looming thought of finals reach the forefront of his mind. He was already about two seconds away from a panic attack as it was. What was the harm in letting loose for a change? Tadashi nodded._ _ _ _

____"Awesome. Hold on just a sec," Hiro stood and fetched his laptop from his desk. After a few clicks, soft, soulful music began to filter into the room, different from his usual rebellious garage rock style. Tadashi raised one eyebrow. Hiro blushed slightly but shrugged his thin shoulders.  
"It helps the high." _ _ _ _

____Finally ready, Hiro picked up the pipe and made sure Tadashi was watching him as he slowly raised the tapered end to his lips. The glow of the lighter illuminated his face, casting haunting shadows on his young features. Tadashi watched curiously as the green powder turned black from the small flame, sending thick white smoke curling through the pipe and disappearing into Hiro's mouth._ _ _ _

____Once he pulled off the pipe, he took in another deep breath, holding it for a moment before pursing his lips and blowing it straight in Tadashi's face._ _ _ _

____Tadashi wrinkled his nose at the smell, eyes watering slightly from where the smoke hit them. Hiro shook out his long hair and passed the pipe over to his brother. His eyes were already drooping, the slope of his shoulders more relaxed. Tadashi was the opposite of relaxed, he felt more anxious than anything, but he already told Hiro that he was willing to try. Afraid his hands would shake and betray him, he rested one elbow on his knee, holding the pipe steady enough that he wouldn't burn himself when he tried to light._ _ _ _

____"Be careful not to take such a big hit that you choke. Breathe in slow, and then when you pull off take another breath. It goes in smoother that way."_ _ _ _

____Tadashi nodded, placing his thumb over the small hole in the side like Hiro had shown him. Bringing the lighter up, when the flame ignited he could feel the heat on his face. He tried to inhale slowly but it felt like he was running out of air, he pulled off. It tasted horrible, and felt even worse. It was too hot in his lungs, he'd inhaled to much at a time. Hiro motioned for him to exhale. He didn't cough much, but his chest was on fire and he didn't understand why anyone would want to do this to themselves regularly._ _ _ _

____"Dude, that was huge!" Hiro clapped his hands together excitedly._ _ _ _

____"Really?" His voice sounded thick._ _ _ _

____"Again! Again!" Hiro was everywhere, pulling the metal box back out from under the bed and bouncing back down into place. He pulled out another pipe- this one larger and meant to be used with water- and got to work loading the bowl._ _ _ _

____Tadashi felt jittery, his limbs alive with an energy he couldn't remember feeling. Hiro turned up the music and took a hit from the weird bubbly sounding pipe. His eyes were lidded more heavily than usual. Tadashi brought the pipe back to his lips and ignited the lighter. He took a deep breath._ _ _ _

____-_ _ _ _

____Tadashi was falling, he was laying down on Hiro's bed, but he was falling. There was a funny feeling inside his chest, his heart was made of metal. His hands were on his face, but he couldn't feel them there. Off to the side Hiro was talking to him, but Tadashi didn't know Japanese so he just nodded his head and answered back as best he could, which was actually him just staring a little harder at the place he knew his baby brother was, but couldn't quite be sure. If he closed his eyes he could swear that he was underwater somewhere in the arctic. He smiled big and unrestrained._ _ _ _

____"Dude, you're baked!" Hiro's cackle was somewhere else, it was downstairs, it was in the café, out on the street with the masses of people._ _ _ _

____"Hello? Earth to Tadashi!" Suddenly his vision was interrupted by hands frantically waving back and forth. Were they okay? Maybe they needed help. Tadashi shot up, looking so genuinely worried Hiro couldn't help but laugh, it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. The room came into focus and all Tadashi could see was Hiro. His big brown eyes, the smooth roundness of his cheeks, his chapped lips stretched out as he shook with laughter. It was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. Hiro's face was a painting in the brightest corner of an art museum, Hiro's face was the sun and he was being blinded by it's light._ _ _ _

____He stopped laughing. They studied each other for a long moment, something deep and untapped passing between them as the seconds- hours?- ticked by. The moment passed as quickly as it came, making Tadashi feel strange and hollow in it's wake. Hiro was looking at him with the mischievous glint back in his red rimmed eyes._ _ _ _

____"You know what? We're almost out, we should share."_ _ _ _

____"Share?"_ _ _ _

____Hiro smiled._ _ _ _

____Tadashi didn't know what that meant, didn't know anything at all, so he nodded dumbly in agreement, only wanting to see his brother smile like that again._ _ _ _

____"Open your mouth." Tadashi parted his lips, Hiro beamed. It felt like the sun was shining on his face despite the darkness that could be seen beyond the window._ _ _ _

____"Just inhale when I close my eyes, okay?"_ _ _ _

____"Okay."_ _ _ _

____He watched Hiro take the hit through a blurry screen, yet everything was in extreme focus. He couldn't feel his body, but his heart was trapped inside a cage somewhere below him feeling like it might break free any second. The smoke drifted through the tunnel in slow motion, trailing lazy circles inside the glass before disappearing into the void of Hiro's chest. He moved the pipe away from his mouth._ _ _ _

____Hiro's body moved like the smoke inside his lungs, languid and deliberate. The space between their faces grew smaller and smaller, inches becoming centimeters before Hiro was very purposefully closing his eyes. Tadashi breathed in slowly, they were so close he could feel Hiro's lashes brush against his cheek. The smoke was less hot as it came into his mouth, and it tasted better, like gummy bears. When their lips pressed together, just barely, it was like a lightning strike to his brain. He could feel everything, hyper aware of each point their bodies were touching, the cars buzzing past below them, the taste of the smoke that couldn't be anything other than Hiro's mouth. Complete sensory overload._ _ _ _

____"Tadashi?"_ _ _ _

____He opened his eyes and the room was spinning just a little bit, there was a halo of light behind Hiro's head. When he spoke it was barely above a whisper._ _ _ _

____"Yeah?"_ _ _ _

____"Can we kiss?"_ _ _ _

____Tadashi felt his head move up and down._ _ _ _

____It was unclear who truly leaned in first, but once it had been agreed to, they clashed together in a frenzy of lips and tangled limbs. The pipes lay forgotten beside them, ash and whatever was left scattered across the comforter like confetti._ _ _ _

____All Tadashi could focus on was Hiro's mouth against his, Hiro's hand grasping a fistful of his shirt, Hiro's legs straddling his hips, and oh _God _this was the best worst idea they had ever had. Everything was _HiroHiroHiro _and Tadashi was so happy he felt like he was floating away and falling apart at the same time. And now there was a tongue in his mouth, small hands clutching his belt like a lifeline and Tadashi couldn't breathe and-_____ _ _ _

________They were gasping when they came apart, both too wrapped up in each other to break eye contact. Hiro rested his forehead against his brothers, giggling between deep breaths._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What's so funny?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Giggling turned in to actual laughter, loud and joyful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"This- is my- _jam _."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tadashi couldn't help but laugh too, this whole situation was beyond ridiculous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Seriously? Hasn't the same song been playing the whole time?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Don't hate on Christina, she's my girl."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They looked at each other for one serious moment before Tadashi snorted. They laughed in each others faces, and then they were laughing into each others mouths. They kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed. It was languid one moment, and frantic the next. There were hands everywhere, against cheeks and under shirts. Not a place between them was left unexplored._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finally when they pulled apart both considerably less high and too sleepy to keep their lips moving, Tadashi pulled Hiro close to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I love you." He pressed a kiss into wild black hair. The boy snuggled closer, hands still holding on to Tadashi's now wrinkled shirt, voice tired but pleased, "You too."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Maybe it was the lingering high, or maybe it was how good Hiro felt in his arms, but Tadashi knew that come morning, he wouldn't regret any of this. He dreamt of the sun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hiro loves christina aguilera dont fight me on this
> 
> thoughts and comments appreciated!!!
> 
> also if you ever wanna talk about weed/incest or just scream at me [hmu](http://squid-ebooks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
